Dobbinky's Adventure
by Malicyaenn
Summary: <html><head></head>Poudlard est dans la déchéance suite à d'étranges et inquiétants phénomènes survenus ces dernières années ; peu à peu, les élèves fuient l'école comme la peste. Pourtant, lorsque Dumbledore s'apprête à congédier la plupart du personnel et à fermer l'école, un héros se lève parmi tous : Dobby. Mais de quoi est capable un elfe de maison pour sauver ce qui lui est cher ? HG/DM & HP/LL</html>
1. Prologue

Hello ! Voici le prologue de Dobbinky's Adventure, première fanfiction que je me décide à publier (enfin ! Quelle joie d'avoir pu m'inscrire sur FF après près d'un an à lire des fanfictions sans oser en poster ^^). Il s'agit d'une histoire centrée sur Dobby et l'avenir de Poudlard, qui est hélas bien mal en point... Mais je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi !

Fanfiction écrite en l'honneur de Fluphy, qui, je suppose, se reconnaîtra. Ceci devrait t'aider à soigner ton rhume de cerveau :3 Que cette fanfiction emplie de Dobby, de Tinky Winky Lala Poo et de Simon's Cat naisse !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il accourait à travers les couloirs, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé face à l'escalier-griffon, un soudain accès de timidité le figea : quelle faute Dobby avait-il pu commettre pour que le directeur de Poudlard vienne à l'appeler dans son boudoir personnel ? L'elfe frissonna, puis se reprit : après tout, ce grand homme ne pouvait être plus sévère que son ancien maître de sombre réputation, Lucius Malefoy.

Les marches tournèrent sur elles-mêmes, et, tandis qu'il cogitait tout cela, la porte s'ouvrit sur la grande silhouette du magicien à la barbe longue et blanche et au regard malicieux.

- Allons donc, Dobby, entre ! Il ne s'agirait pas de prendre froid, septembre se fait déjà frisquet malgré la fin de l'été.

- Oui, monsieur, bien sûr, monsieur. Dobby ne voudrait pas vous faire attendre.

Avec précaution, il marcha d'un petit pas prudent vers le centre de la pièce, là où était installé un large bureau en chêne solide et deux fauteuils tellement moelleux qu'il aurait pu y rester coincé. Le directeur l'enjoint ensuite à s'asseoir et lui proposa du thé noir et des biscuits dorés, présentés dans une coupelle de porcelaine délicatement décorée d'un dessin représentant les quatre maisons.

- Un esquimau au citron ?

- Hu ?.. Oh, non, non, merci, monsieur, vous êtes déjà tellement bon de me faire l'honneur de partager votre thé, Dobby en est très ému.

L'homme le regarda plusieurs secondes, un air pensif affiché sur le visage, avant de sourire doucement :

- Comment envisages-tu ta vie à Poudlard, Dobby ?

- Ma vie à.. ? Dobby est très honoré de servir l'humble école de Poudlard, monsieur.

Dumbledore reposa sa tasse fumante avant de plonger son regard dans les grands yeux globuleux de son interlocuteur :

- Vois-tu, Dobby, cette école est petit à petit en train de perdre de son prestige. Suite à l'extension de Beaux-Bâtons dans les villes les plus huppées d'Angleterre et à l'association de Durmstrang avec d'autres écoles plus modestes, de plus en plus d'élèves – les filles en particulier – préfèrent s'inscrire dans un établissement plus proche ou plus « classe », comme aiment à le dire la jeune génération. Poudlard n'est plus l'un des premiers choix des nouveaux sorciers, semble-t-il.

- Cela est très triste, monsieur, car Dobby aime Poudlard. Mais je ne vois pas très bien le rapport avec nous autres, elfes de maison, sans vouloir vous offusquer.

Il se gratta l'oreille nerveusement l'expression du vieux sorcier n'inaugurait rien de bon.

- Ceci est contre mon souhait, Dobby, mais nous allons devoir être obligés de congédier plusieurs de vos congénères. Le nombre d'élèves ayant baissé de plus de quarante pourcents, beaucoup d'entre vous risquent de se retrouver à ne rien faire, il n'y aura plus assez de travail en cuisine pour tous. Et quant au nettoyage du château, certaines ailes vont devoir être fermées et certains dortoirs resteront inutilisés, cette année. La charge est donc moindre par rapport aux précédentes fois, et le revenu de Poudlard ne nous permettra pas de loger autant d'elfes de maison que vous êtes actuellement. Qui plus est, beaucoup de problèmes entre les élèves, les professeurs et les fantômes ont été dénombrés ces derniers mois. Nous avons recensé plusieurs affaires de vols, d'agression et d'étranges phénomènes dans le château, ce qui devient de plus en plus inquiétant. Peut-être sommes-nous sur les ultimes années de Poudlard…

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Jamais Dobby n'avait vu ce puissant sorcier aussi désespéré, aussi abattu, et jamais Dobby n'avait eu autant de peine.

- Dobby, je vais devoir te demander de prévenir Ponky, Lamy, Fiffy, Gowny et Winky de faire leurs bagages et de s'apprêter à partir dem…

- NON ! s'écria la fluette créature aux grandes oreilles. Enfin, je voulais dire, monsieur… Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un moyen de ramener d'autres élèves et de résoudre ces situations problématiques. Poudlard ne doit pas laisser tomber les bras !

Dumbledore releva les yeux de son thé froid :

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Dobby ferait n'importe quoi pour sa maison.

- Alors, que dirais-tu de..

L'elfe ouvrit grand ses oreilles disproportionnées.

- ..Devenir le sauveur de Poudlard ?

- Le sauveur de Poudlard ? C'est un bien grand mot, monsieur, Dobby ne ferait jamais rien d'aussi grand.

- Tu es un elfe bien humble et modeste, Dobby.. Ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, consistera à faire venir de nouveaux inscrits à Poudlard, à régler les disputes entre élèves, professeurs et fantômes, et à résoudre, si tu le peux, les mystérieuses causes des phénomènes qui se produisent dans cette école.

Intérieurement, Dobby pensa qu'il s'agissait là d'une bien lourde tâche, mais ne le laissa pas transparaître – du moins, il l'espérait.

- Je m'y engage, monsieur.

Le directeur sourit de manière imperceptible et le congédia. Alors que les petits pas de l'elfe courageux résonnaient encore dans le couloir menant à l'escalier tournant, Dumbledore se tourna vers Fumseck :

- Alors, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je réussirai à le convaincre ?

Le phénix ébouriffa ses plumes et se tourna, l'air mauvais. Il détestait avoir tort.


	2. Jamais deux sans trois

**Chapitre 1 : Jamais deux sans trois**

Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus grondant dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Chacun s'affairait à préparer les mille et un plats qui seraient servis aux élèves de retour le soir-même, et il fallait faire vite : ne restaient que quelques petites heures avant le grand débarquement d'adolescents excités, fatigués, mais surtout, affamés.

- Qui a la grande louche numéro deux ?

- Nooon, ma sauce est en train de brûler !

- Mais enfin, vous voilà bien incapables ! Le repas ne pourra être servi à temps à cause de votre fainéantise, bande de lavettes ! Regardez-moi donc cette chose..

L'elfe qui venait d'accuser injustement tous les autres pointa un tas informe du bout de son doigt gras.

- Vous oubliez souvent du linge en plein milieu des cuisines, maintenant ? Ce n'est pas croyable ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant du pied le tissu sale.

Soudain, l'amas crasseux esquissa un mouvement qui fit sursauter l'elfe : quelque chose, dessous, bougeait.

- Kék.. kék.. quééélqu'uuuun.. aurait une bouteille de whiskyyyy… ? demandèrent deux petits yeux exténués et dans le vague. Winkyyyy veut du whinksyyyyy !.. Héhéhé.. Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlaaaaard, apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savouâââââââr, hips !

L'horrible elfe en chef, Terraboby, attrapa la saoularde par son vêtement, l'arrachant presque, et lança la petite créature dans le couloir, en vol plané vers le mur, avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec, un regard dur figé sur le visage.

La petite centaine d'elfes contenue dans les cuisines resta choquée quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de se remettre à leur lourde besogne, laissant leur pitié quelque part, dans un coin de la salle. Personne ne pouvait contredire l'elfe en chef.

Cette scène peina Dobby, qui, à travers la porte, imaginait très bien la petite Winky avancer en s'appuyant contre un mur, le regard perdu. Il l'entendait presque murmurer encore de sa voix faible :

- Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, apprends-nous ce qu'il faut.. savoir, que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou.. chauve, ou qu'on ait les jambes en.. guimauve, on veut avoir la tête bien pleine jusqu'à en avoir la ..migraine car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne qui mijote dans nos.. crânes..

•••••••••••••••••••

Elle attendait dans le wagon réservé aux préfets, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux - ce qui ne la détendait pas davantage, car elle emmêlait ses doigts dans des nœuds de plus en plus catastrophiques, ce qui lui promettait une bonne demi-heure de brossage avant d'aller se coucher. Dumbledore avait demandé au professeur McGonagall de les rassembler ici afin d'avoir une réunion spéciale entre les nouveaux préfets.

Bien sûr, elle était ravie d'avoir été désignée comme préfète en chef des Gryffondor, et quelle n'avait pas été sa joie d'apprendre qu'Harry serait son adjoint dans ses missions ! Mais l'excitation était bien vite retombée en entendant, alors qu'elle sirotait tranquillement une bièraubeurre, le père Malefoy donner à son fils des instructions concernant son nouveau poste. Lui aussi avait donc été promu ! Elle avait failli s'en étouffer, avalant de travers. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? s'était-elle demandé, levant les yeux au ciel, assise à la table derrière la leur. De désespoir, elle soupira, et ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte du wagon s'ouvrit :

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir, Hermione, s'offusqua le nouveau venu.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, Harry. Je repensais à quelque chose de bien déplaisant dont on m'a fait part cet été..

- Et de quoi s'agit-il donc ? interrogea une voix douce et calme. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas annoncé une invasion de Joncheruines ! Rassure-moi, Hermione, implora Luna de ses grands yeux inquiets.

La jeune fille blonde s'installa aux côtés de Harry avant de lui proposer un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Hermione couvrit ses yeux de ses mains :

- Non.. Pire que ça. Malefoy est préfet en chef des Serpentard.

- Cela n'inaugure rien de bon, ronchonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Une année de plus à devoir le supporter, et par-dessus le marché, on va être obligés de travailler avec !

- Allons, Harry.. Ne juge pas les gens avant d'avoir pu compter leur Behlplumes.

Ce dernier la dévisagea d'un air interloqué.

- Je crois que Luna veut simplement dire qu'il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un avant de connaître ses qualités et ses défauts, Harry, l'éclaira Hermione en feuilletant la rubrique astrologique du Chicaneur. Ah, voilà ! Voyons voir, Vierge..

- Ca, Granger, on le sait tous, que tu l'es encore !

Hermione lança un regard noir au garçon qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Enfin, personnellement, je te vois surtout en vieille fille à chats, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tes pensées personnelles ne m'intéressent pas, Malefoy. Et tu ferais bien de garder tes réflexions honteuses pour toi, monsieur « je suis incapable de tenir un poste sans que Papa me dise quoi faire » !

Drago fronça les sourcils :

- Qui t'a parlé de cela, sale Sang de Bourbe ?

Un geste brusque, vif, et c'est le poing levé vers Malefoy que Harry croise le regard de la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Je vois que la bonne entente entre les maisons est assurée, monsieur Potter.

Il se rassit, rougissant, tandis que son adversaire laissait échapper un petit ricanement.

- Bonne idée, monsieur Potter. Bien, où se trouvent les autres préfets ? Peut-être sont-ils cachés sous les banquettes ?

- Emily et Chandler étaient occupés à expliquer les préceptes de Pouffsouffle aux nouveaux élèves lorsque je me dirigeais vers ce wagon, professeur, informa Hermione.

- Et Lucy ? Miss Lovegood ?

- Elle arrive, professeur. Sa robe a été tachée par le hibou de Ronald Weasley, et son sort de nettoyage prend du temps.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard : Ron était toujours aussi pitoyable pour aborder une fille.

- Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous des informations concernant l'absence de miss Parkinson ?

- Elle se fait les ongles, souffla-t-il. Et vous voulez que nous travaillions avec ce genre d'incompétents, incapables d'être à l'heure.. ronchonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Sa trousse de maquillage à la main, Pansy entra dans le compartiment :

- Je t'ai entendu, Drago. Pas la peine de te plaindre, nous savons tous très bien que ce sera toi qui en feras le moins, au final.

- Miss Parkinson, étant donné la situation, et même si monsieur Malefoy a en effet l'impolitesse de faire des critiques déplacées, je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous faire remarquer davantage. Après tout, vous avez un quart d'heure de retard.

Emily Jacket, Chandler Davon et Lucy Haran arrivèrent, échevelés, quelques minutes plus tard, débordant d'excuses. Le professeur McGonagall choisit alors ce moment pour s'exprimer sur les raisons de cette réunion précipitée.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer l'année précédente, Poudlard a eu affaire à de nombreux cas de mésentente entre les occupants du château. Des vols et agressions ont également été signalés, sans que l'on en connaisse les auteurs. L'extension de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang n'ont pas arrangé les choses… Pour faire dans la simplicité, dit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers eux, cette école est peut-être sur le point d'être fermée. L'avenir de Poudlard ne tient qu'à un fil.

Tous se regardèrent, éberlués, tous, sauf Malefoy, qui semblait ne pas se sentir préoccupé par les problèmes rencontrés par l'établissement Poudlard. Il détaillait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, l'air profondément ennuyé.

Le professeur épousseta avec nervosité le bas de sa robe avant d'ajouter :

- C'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de vous charger, en plus du travail de préfet, d'aider Poudlard à remonter sur les rails. Votre nouveau rôle sera de résoudre les conflits entre élèves, professeurs et fantômes, éviter ceux qui pourraient naître par la suite, protéger les élèves les plus faibles et enquêter sur les phénomènes étranges que nous avons pu observer ces dernières semaines dans le château.

- Des phénomènes étranges ? interrogea Hermione.

Le train s'ébranla, déjà arrivé à quai, ce qui les fit sursauter.

- Je vous reparlerai de cela plus tard, déclara McGonagall.

Elle se levait déjà pour sortir, mais se retourna à la dernière minute :

- Dumbledore m'a dit encore une chose à ajouter : vous ne serez pas seuls dans votre mission. Albus a désigné un.. autre coéquipier. Volontaire.

- Qui donc, professeur ? dit Harry.

- Un ami à vous, monsieur Potter… L'elfe de maison Dobby.

•••••••••••••••••••

Drago enrageait tout bonnement. Devoir faire équipe avec son ancien serviteur, un elfe de maison pathétique, et de surcroît, libéré par cet idiot de Potter ! Mais il ne pouvait déroger à ses obligations de préfet en chef, l'égo démesuré de son père en ayant été rudement flatté. Il ne lui avait servi ni compliments ni courbettes, mais on sentait dans le regard de Lucius Malefoy qu'il allait s'empresser d'utiliser ce nouvel argument pour faire encore plus briller sa réputation déjà miroitante auprès du Ministère et des familles de sang pur.

Il retint un soupir exaspéré et entra dans ses appartements, lourd d'avoir mangé un repas aussi mal préparé : poulet brûlé, riz trop peu cuit, carottes vieilles et molles.. Ces elfes n'étaient donc capables de rien de correct ?

Le jeune homme blond venait de s'étaler dans le divan bordeaux lorsqu'une voix glaçante se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Que fais-tu ici, Malefoy ?

- Je te demanderais bien la même chose, Granger. Surtout entortillée dans ton peignoir comme tu l'es.

- Je suis chez moi, abruti. On m'a attribué ce dortoir, tu n'as donc rien à faire ici.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques alors pourquoi les couleurs de Serpentard se retrouvent sur ce mur, dit-il en désignant sa droite, et surtout, en quoi mon nom vient à être gravé dans une plaque fixée sur la porte. Tu devrais le savoir, miss Je-sais-tout, non ? argua-t-il, le sourcil levé, l'air blasé.

Hermione resta interdite. Non, tout, mais pas ça ! Elle était d'accord pour être préfète, s'occuper des élèves, sauver Poudlard et même laisser Harry et Ron copier sur elle en cours d'histoire de la magie, mais pas ça ! Non, elle n'était pas en mesure d'accepter une collocation avec le stupide, le moqueur, le dédaigneux Drago Malefoy qui la toisait depuis le canapé alors qu'elle courait vers la porte d'entrée vérifier ses dires, tirant sur le tissu de son peignoir pour qu'il ne laisse rien entrevoir.

Mais la vérité se fit à elle :

_Appartements des préfets en chef de Gryffondor et Serpentard_

_Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Drago Malefoy_

_Veuillez appuyer sur la truffe de l'ornement en forme de chat blanc pour entrer_

Elle hurla, quelque chose à réveiller les Trois Frères dans leurs tombes. Et dans son dos, un petit rire retentit :

- Je ne te savais pas aussi ravie de partager ton dortoir avec moi, Granger. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisse jamais traîner mes slips.

Une tempête venait de s'éveiller au cœur de Poudlard. Elle avait des yeux noisette, une chevelure broussailleuse, et surtout, elle grondait que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Foi de Miss Je-sais-tout.


	3. Du poulet, de la pizza et des Dumbledore

Hey ! Je vous ai concocté un nouveau chapitre plein de Dumbledore et de Dobby timbrés (avec pizza, bien sûr). Vous allez aussi avoir droit au premier suspense de la fic' :D

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, ce n'est pas très évident de jongler entre tous les personnages narrateurs (dites ça à George R.R. Martin..), car au total, il y en aura quinze plus ou moins principaux. Pour l'instant, ce sont surtout Dobby et Hermione qui restent les narrateurs principaux, mais au fur et à mesure nous suivrons l'histoire avec d'autres membres de Poudlard, comme Luna, ou Ginny et Lavande pour les sujets plus légers J

Bonne lecture, et surtout, si vous avez un commentaire, n'hésitez pas à envoyer une review !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : du poulet, de la pizza et des Dumbledore<strong>

Ses longs cheveux blonds coulaient sur la table des Gryffondors. Aucun mouvement ne semblait vouloir s'esquisser de tout son être : elle se protégeait des Filabulles, de vicieuses petites créatures bleues qui rentraient par la peau du visage pour vous remplir le cerveau de bulles de savon, lorsque, le matin, vous n'arriviez pas encore à ouvrir les yeux complètement. Les invasions de Joncheruines attiraient souvent les animaux plus petits et sournois, c'est pour cela qu'elle restait en position de défense. À côté d'elle, un gouffre noir venait de s'ouvrir : Ronald Weasley, dix-sept ans et cent-trois taches de rousseur, avait entamé son déjeuner consistant en les plats les plus gras qu'il soit possible de voir.

- Ron, savais-tu que, il y a mille ans, la déesse Azkarath s'était transformée en poulet et s'était fait dévorer par un vagabond affamé qui allait prier au temple ?

- Vraiment ?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, de la volaille plein la bouche.

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que l'on dit que le poulet doit être doré : c'est un hommage, aussi petit puisse-t-il avoir l'air, à la divinité disparue. On l'associait à l'or des récoltes, le blé. D'où le qualificatif de « doré ».

- Tu veux dire que je suis en train de manger un truc sacré ?! De l'or en plus ?!

- Non, Ron, ne va pas porter cette cuisse de poulet à la banque, le coupa Hermione en posant ses livres de potions sur le banc. Dégage un peu de place, on peut à peine retrouver ses couverts, ici !

La Serdaigle observa son amie quelques secondes, avant de prudemment demander :

- Quelque chose semble hautement te perturber, Hermione. Puis-je t'apporter mon aide ou une oreille attentive ?

La préfète en chef but une gorgée de son thé vert avant de laisser tomber la nouvelle comme une bombe :

- Le dortoir. Personne ne m'avait prévenue que j'allais devoir cohabiter avec cet imbécile de Malefoy !

Ron en lâcha presque sa cuillère de bouillon de poule.

- C'est la fouine, ton coloc' ?!

- Hélas… répondit-elle en jouant avec son porridge.

- Ma pauvre… Pour ta peine, je vais aller demande en cuisine d'apporter une pizza géante dans la Salle Commune, une bonne soirée avec Harry et Ginny te fera du bien !

Elle releva la tête, lasse :

- Peut-être bien. Mais pas pour longtemps, j'en ai l'impression…

•••••••••••••••

Dobby était heureux : le professeur Chourave, à qui il était venu rendre visite, lui avait appris qu'il ne serait pas seul pour sa mission de sauvetage de l'école, mais qu'en plus de cela, il allait travailler avec Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood, son héros et ses deux charmantes amies sorcières. La tâche lui sembla directement plus légère et complaisante, et c'est en sifflotant et en sautillant qu'il retournait aux cuisines.

Mais alors qu'il trépignait de joie, il se heurta alors à une grande silhouette sombre :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, Dobby ne vous avait pas…, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

La forme noire avait disparu en plein milieu du couloir, sans laisser ni traces, ni preuves de sa présence.

•••••••••••••••

Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient en pleine réunion concernant les activités scolaires des Gryffondor lorsque l'elfe de maison déboula à toute vitesse dans le bureau, sans même frapper ou s'arrêter de courir en rond dans la pièce, les yeux exorbités :

- J'ai vu ! J'ai vu ! Dobby a vu !

- Qu'avez-vous donc, Dobby ? dit le professeur de métamorphose en se pinçant les lèvres. Si c'est la plaque du dortoir mentionnant la cohabitation de miss Grange et monsieur Malefoy, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, ils sont logés près de l'infirmerie en cas de bagarre.

- Quoi ?! hurla nerveusement la petite créature.

- Allons, allons, Dobby, viens t'asseoir et explique-nous ce qu'il t'arrive, lui intima doucement le directeur. Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Un.. une ombre…

- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand il y a de la lumière, stupide elfe de maison, répondit du tac au tac un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer sans permission aucune.

- Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous nous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici ? s'agaça la directrice des Gryffondor.

Dobby jeta un regard noir à son ancien maître avant de détourner rapidement les yeux lorsque celui-ci s'en était aperçu.

- Votre personnel est absolument incompétent. Lorsque je suis passé près des cuisines en allant en cours, la porte était grande ouverte et une pâte à pizza gigantesque en a surgi. Ils n'ont même pas été capables de faire disparaître les taches de sauce tomate dont j'avais été aspergé !

- En effet, monsieur Malefoy, il est connu qu'un dernière année est en l'incapacité complète de nettoyer deux gouttes de sauce qui auraient malheureusement atterri sur sa chemise. Sur ce, monsieur Malefoy, veuillez attendre dehors que l'on vous autorise à entrer dans ce bureau.

La porte claqua lorsque ce dernier disparut dans le couloir, et le silence refit surface au bout de quelques secondes, quand l'irrespectueux élève s'arrêta de marmonner des injures, frustré d'avoir été jeté de la sorte.

- Une ombre, donc ? reprit Dumbledore.

- Ah ? Euh, oui… Je retournais aux cuisines quand je suis rentré dans quelqu'un, et lorsque Dobby a voulu présenter ses excuses, l'ombre a disparu sous ses yeux, comme si ce n'était que de la fumée, une illusion !

Le vieil homme se prit la tête entre les mains et sortit un cahier de sa robe :

- Cinquième témoignage de ce type ! déclara-t-il avec triste mine. Quand est-ce que cela va-t-il s'arrêter ?...

Minerva fronça les sourcils, mais ne préféra rien ajouter, tandis que Dobby restait interloqué.

- S'agiraient-ils donc des fameux phénomènes dont vous m'avez parlé, monsieur ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de perspicace, Dobby. En effet, ce sont des témoignages comme le tien qui nous sont parvenus d'élèves et de professeurs, une chose les bouscule puis disparaît. Nous avons même eu celui d'un fantôme, ce qui semble tout à fait irréaliste, étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent que passer à travers les personnes et les objets matériels.

L'elfe resta pensif.

- Peut-être est-ce une farce de Peeves, monsieur. Après tout, il a toujours voulu monter « le plus gros canular de Poudlard », n'est-ce pas ?

- Ceci n'en est pas un, annula McGonagall. Dans tous les cas, cela semble être un phénomène de matérialisation absolue, ce qui oblige les fantômes à sentir la présence matérielle et à l'éviter. De plus, la disparition dont vous nous avez parlé s'associe avec un transplanage, ce qui est rendu impossible par les sorts de sécurité implantés dans toute l'enceinte de l'école. Nous connaissons très peu d'informations sur cela, hormis que le but principal de cette chose est de défier toutes les règles de la magie utilisée à Poudlard.

- De la magie noire ?

- Il semblerait.

- À Poudlard ?

Dobby éclata d'un rire nerveux. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde arrivait : Poudlard, sa maison, son refuge, devenait le berceau d'un carnage maléfique. Et si ses anciens maîtres le rappelaient à l'ordre et le punissaient mille fois pour ce qu'il leur avait fait ? Jamais il ne pourrait laisser cela se passer.

- Lorsque vous aurez fini de ricaner, vous pourrez prévenir monsieur Malefoy que nous sommes disponibles pour écouter ses jérémiades incessantes.

- Très.. hihihi.. très, très bien, professeur McGonagall.. mpfrhihiiiiiiihihihihiiii !...

Il quitta le tabouret sur lequel il était installé et ouvrait déjà la porte lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella :

- Une dernière chose, Dobby… Informez monsieur Malefoy que l'ensemble des préfets et vous-même serez chargés d'organiser une soirée de rencontre entre les élèves et les professeurs pour la fin de la semaine prochaine. Dites-lui de passer le message à miss Granger, je suis sûr qu'elle s'assurera que tous les autres soient au courant.

- Très bien… hihihiiiii… hihi..

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se calme. Que devaient donc penser le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore de lui, après l'avoir vu rire ainsi ? La bonne humeur de Dobby s'en ressenti, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il transmit le message au préfet en chef des Serpentard.

•••••••••••••••

Hermione avait passé une agréable soirée avec ses amis. Harry lui avait remonté le moral en médisant sur ce misérable Malefoy, Ginny lui avait donné des conseils pour s'embellir et faire enrager la fouine, et Ron, fidèle à lui-même, avait sorti ânerie sur ânerie, ce qui la fit à la fois lever les yeux au ciel et rire.

La pizza était arrivée avec un léger retard, et, étrangement, elle avait l'air un peu tordue et la plupart de la sauce tomate avait été se faire la malle on ne sait où. Mais c'était délicieux, et surtout, cela réchauffa son cœur malmené par les derniers événements.

Vers onze heures du soir, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de regagner ses appartements et pris congé de ses amis, non sans un petit pincement à la poitrine.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu rentres, Granger ? C'est drôle, je t'imaginais plutôt rentrée pile à sept heures et demie, le nez plongé dans les bouquins jusque huit heures et demie, et puis, hop, pyjama pour miss Je-sais-tout !

- La façon dont je passe mes soirées ne te concerne en rien, Malefoy. Si tu as encore autre chose de déplaisant à dire, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, je suis de trop bonne humeur pour être atteinte par tes sarcasmes !

- De bonne humeur ? Tu as eu ton premier rencard, le rat de bibliothèque ? Allons, qui cela peut-il bien être ?... Certainement pas le roux, les roux, ça pue et en plus, celui-là, il ne fait que bouffer du poulet. Potter ? Vous iriez bien ensemble mais vous feriez un couple bien trop insupportable. Londubat ? Non plus, tu as l'air de vouloir foutre un coup de pied dans le derrière de ce lourdaud depuis la première année.

- Dis-moi, Malefoy, tu as déjà sérieusement pensé à une carrière en tant que marieuse ? Tout ce tact et cette qualité d'observation, c'est impressionnant ! railla-t-elle.

Il plongea ses yeux orage durement dans les siens.

- Trêve de bavardage, Granger. Dumby' a trouvé une nouvelle lubie, et comme il sait que tu es une génialissime première de classe, il s'est dit que tu serais parfaite dans le rôle de hibou auprès des autres.

Ne relevant pas les nombreuses insultes, elle répondit sobrement :

- Ah bon ? Et quel est le message que je dois remettre, histoire que j'ouvre déjà la fenêtre et que je m'envole immédiatement hululer le tout à Harry, Luna et toute la bande ?

- Le vieux croûton a décrété qu'on devait inaugurer l'année par une rencontre entre élèves des quatre maisons et professeurs, histoire de « lier des amitiés, se brosser les cheveux mutuellement en s'échangeant des recettes de cuisine et se faire les ongles à la Pansy ».

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif. Mélanger les quatre maisons et les professeurs pour une soirée de rencontre ? Cela allait demander une organisation monstrueuse pour éviter les bagarres, étant donné l'ambiance actuelle à Poudlard.

- Et c'est tout ?

Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête déjà ailleurs :

- C'est déjà bien assez.


	4. Il n'y a rien

Deux chapitres aujourd'hui, je suis en forme ! Cette histoire m'accapare de plus en plus, on va bientôt retrouver mon prof de mathématiques avec écrit « DOBBY FOREVER » sur le front, si ça continue (Fluphy : et il dira CAAAAAAMIOOOON).

Bonne lecture, petits FFiens !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Il n'y a rien<strong>

- Donc, il nous faudra vingt appareils pour fondue à chocolat, des décorations pastels – Luna et Lucy, vous en serez les responsables en chef -, et des activités à prévoir afin de lier les maisons, est-ce bien cela, professeur Dumbledore ?

- Précisément, miss Granger. Étant donné que vous semblez être déjà bien organisés, je vais vous laisser perfectionner votre programme. Hagrid et moi-même restons à votre entière disposition pour le matériel nécessaire qui devra être commandé à Préaulard. Je suis sûr que cette soirée de rencontre sera une véritable réussite, mes enfants, je vous fais totalement confiance !

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que l'équipe préfectorale s'était attelée à l'organisation de la rencontre entre élèves, professeurs et fantômes qui devaient se faire le vendredi suivant. Les préfètes de Serdaigle, Luna et Lucy, étaient chargées de la décoration, tandis qu'Emily et Chandler, les Pouffsouffles, avaient la charge d'organiser les tâches des elfes de maison en cuisine et en salle. La tenue de la sécurité avait été remise à Drago et Harry, les deux meilleurs des huit préfets en matière de défenses contre les forces du mal. Pansy avait le devoir de rédiger les règles vestimentaires de la soirée et de s'assurer que tous les élèves seraient prévenus et se rendraient dans la Grande Salle le jour venu. Hermione avait, dans son bon rôle d'élève modèle, supervisé le tout, et se chargeait, en plus de son travail d'organisatrice, de suggérer des idées pour la décoration et pour les plats servis.

- Je pense que le mieux serait que la soirée commence par un goûter, vers trois heures, où les élèves pourraient commencer à discuter ensemble, suivi d'activités pour mieux se connaître et d'un repas à sept services.

- Sept services ? C'est un peu beaucoup, non ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

- C'est pour ton régime que tu te fais des cheveux blancs ? s'amusa Drago.

- Non, sombre imbécile. Comment veux-tu que les élèves puissent bien faire connaissance s'ils sont trop lourds d'avoir mangé autant de plats ? Ils seront surtout grincheux, oui.

- Comme le nain.

- Chandler… Non, laisse tomber, siffla Emily.

- La question serait plutôt de savoir quels seraient ces sept services, non ? proposa Luna.

- Surtout que certains services peuvent être très légers, approuva timidement Lucy.

Hermione farfouilla dans ses feuilles en expliquant :

- D'abord un cocktail. Ensuite, les élèves s'installeraient à table. Le second service consisterait en un apéritif avec amuse-gueules, puis d'entrées froide et chaude en troisième et quatrième services, suivi du plat principal. Environ une demi-heure après la fin du plat principal, les desserts seraient servis. La soirée se terminerait sur des discussions autour d'une tasse de thé.

- Il y a quand même pas mal de plats, mais si les élèves ont la possibilité de changer de place entre les services, ils pourront rencontrer jusqu'à six fois plus de personnes ! remarqua Harry.

- En réalité, le gros problème de Poudlard, ce ne serait pas de diviser les élèves dans quatre maisons sans jamais que celles-ci s'associent réellement ? réalisa soudainement Luna, de sa voix légèrement rêveuse. Après tout, la plupart des interactions entre les maisons se font sur un terrain de Quidditch, en tant qu'adversaires…

Ils la regardèrent tous, médusés : après environ six ans de scolarité à Poudlard, ils venaient seulement de se rendre compte de ce –léger- détail.

- ..Ce qui est tout de même franchement stupide, étant donné que les maisons sont censées nous donner un sentiment d'appartenance. En fait, c'est un peu comme ces gens qui se battent pour que les autres aient la même religion qu'eux, ça forme des sociétés qui s'opposent sans jamais réellement s'unir. Je me trompe ?

Hermione, la première, acquiesça lentement. Ils allaient devoir étudier la question avec l'équipe professorale et Dumbledore !

- Nous pourrions peut-être organiser des activités extrascolaires, comme des cours de cuisine, toutes maisons confondues, avança faiblement Lucy. Après tout, on peut aussi se lier avec des gens ayant la même passion que la nôtre.

- Je note ton idée, Lucy.

- Des cours de cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il est vrai que tu es une cuisinière hors-pair, Lucy, complimenta Luna de sa voix douce.

L'interpellée rougit :

- Oh, ce n'est rien.. Je connais juste quelques recettes, c'est tout.

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'arranger avec les elfes pour chercher des recettes, qu'en penses-tu, Dobby ? Lucy trouverait d'excellents plats pour le repas, j'en suis certaine, glissa Emily.

- Tant d'aide me remplit le cœur de joie, mesdemoiselles, s'exclama ce dernier. Je suis certain que tout ça fera très plaisir au professeur Dumbledore !

- Parfait ! conclut Hermione. Je vais récapituler le rôle de chacun, écoutez-moi attentivement et notez clairement ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est un précieux conseil que je vous donne, car nous n'aurons pas le droit à des imprévus !

- Accouche, le coach.

- Malefoy.. tu ne changeras donc jamais. Pour toi, ce sera la sécurité et la maîtrise des conflits avec Harry. Luna, tu te chargeras de choisir les décorations et de les installer. Les garçons, n'hésitez pas à les aider, certains matériaux risquent d'être lourds ou hors d'atteinte pour elles ! Lucy, tu auras les mêmes tâches que Lucy, et nous verrons ensemble ce que nous pourrons suggérer aux elfes de maison en ce qui concerne la cuisine. Emily et Chandler, votre rôle sera de superviser les elfes en cuisine et durant le service. Pansy, tu listeras ce que les élèves auront le droit ou non de porter lors de la soirée et tu t'assureras de la communication des informations aux élèves. Lors de la soirée, tu devras cocher sur la liste chaque élève afin que nous soyons sûrs que tous seront là.

- C'est bien beau, cette histoire de « tout le monde est là et on danse la salsa du démon avec Dumby », mais si certains n'ont pas envie de venir ou sont trop timides pour sortir de leur coin, que fait-on ? souleva Pansy Parkinson. Après tout, je ne pense pas que tous les élèves seront ravis d'assister à ce genre d'événements.

Harry fixa le plafond d'un air distrait tandis qu'Hermione mâchouillait son stylo et que Lucy jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux roux.

- Tout le monde viendra, décréta Luna. Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre pour attirer les gens. Comme Lucy, Hermione, toi et moi n'aurons plus énormément de travail une fois la décoration installée, les elfes au travail et les élèves informés, nous pourrions très bien aller voir les réfractaires et les aider à sortir de leur coquille. D'ailleurs, Pansy, si tu vises un style vestimentaire précis pour la soirée, par exemple des robes de bal, il faudra prévenir les filles à l'avance, voire prévoir une sortie à Préaulard avec les filles de chaque maison. Ce serait une activité en plus, et toutes pourraient se serrer les coudes, non ?

- Si c'est pour aller acheter des vêtements ou du maquillage, peu importe avec qui, je suis toujours partante ! Cela dit, nous risquons peut-être d'être beaucoup, non ? Quant au fait d'aller voir ceux qui ne veulent pas venir, ce n'est pas fort mon domaine d'aller rassurer les autres, mais si c'est pour le bien de la soirée… Après tout, je n'aimerais pas que tout soit gâché par un ou deux détails ou oublis.. n'est-ce pas, les garçons ? Vous avez intérêt à faire votre travail de gardes correctement, et ne lambinez pas !

- Ai-je l'air d'être un fainéant, Pansy ? Moi, je crois surtout que c'est Potter qui risque de loucher sous les jupes des filles quand elles iront accrocher les banderoles et les ballons aux murs !

- Étant donné le caractère piteusement puéril de ta remarque, je vais éviter d'y répondre, Malefoy.

La préfète en chef des Gryffondor commençait peu à peu à s'exaspérer des enfantillages des deux Serpentard et de son ami lorsque Luna arrondit les angles de sa voix calme :

- Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu… Si nous avons été nommés préfets, c'est que nous avons les capacités de prendre les responsabilités que l'on nous octroie, donc, suivant cette logique, aucun de nous ne devrait se soustraire à sa tâche. Concernant le nombre d'élèves lors de la sortie des filles, il pourrait être intéressant d'associer les participantes par groupe de deux, par exemple, une première année avec une sixième année, une deuxième année avec une cinquième année, une troisième année avec une quatrième année, et chaque septième année chaperonnerait un ou deux groupes. Cela permettrait aux nouvelles élèves de se sentir prises en charge et conseillées par des sortes de « grandes sœurs », en quelque sorte, c'est rassurant.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… En fait, tu as des idées brillantes, quand tu veux, Luna ! dit Pansy, le visage éclairé.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau l'a envoyée à Serdaigle, tu sais, piqua Harry.

Un petit regard noir venant d'Hermione le retint de continuer.

- Très bien, si personne n'y voit d'objection, je pense que nous pourrons retenir ce projet de sortie pour les filles et cette proposition de parrainage assurant une sécurité optimale.

- Et les garçons ? s'indigna Chandler. Enfin, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas très équitable, non ? se reprit-il rapidement.

- Si vous souhaitez réaliser quelque chose avec la population masculine de Poudlard, arrangez-vous ensemble, les gars. Vous êtes grands, quand même ! lui répondit Emily.

Le préfet de Pouffsouffle leva les yeux au ciel face à la réponse cinglante de sa coéquipière.

- Bien, dans ce cas, cette réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Lucy, Luna, nous nous retrouverons demain après-midi à quinze heures pour réfléchir à la décoration, Pansy, si tu en as l'occasion, rejoins-nous, nous nous trouverons dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie du quatrième étage. Il serait bien que nous puissions parler de l'organisation de la sortie à Préaulard ensemble, afin de prévenir les filles de chaque maison au plus vite et bloquer une date rapidement.

- Demain, quinze heures ? J'arriverais sans doute avec un peu de retard, j'ai cours avec Trelawney juste avant et elle a toujours tendance à vouloir me raconter mon avenir flamboyant mais tragique pendant un quart d'heure… Je devrais me pointer aux environs de quinze heures vingt, trente maximum. Si je ne suis pas là après cette heure, c'est qu'on m'aura envoyée à Azkaban pour avoir lancé Trelawney depuis le haut de la tour.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire.

- Je comprends cela.

Chacun rassembla ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle de classe qui leur avait été donnée pour les réunions.

- Ce fut une réunion fructueuse, chantonnait Hermione alors que tout le monde avait déjà disparu dans son dortoir. Finalement, cette association ne sera peut-être pas totalement vouée à l'échec !

- Parce que c'est comme cela que tu nous perçois, Granger.

Elle se figea.

- ..Bien… Bien sûr que non, Malefoy. C'est juste qu'il me semblait que les préfets de cette année n'avaient pas particulièrement d'atomes crochus, mais je suis étonnée de voir à quel point Pansy se révèle sympathique, par exemple, ou Luna, éblouissante d'idées.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Granger. Il serait idiot que tes paroles viennent à être entendues des autres, non ? Après tout, nous semblons être le seul espoir de cette fichue école, si même cet hurluberlu rabougri de Dumbledore commence une cure de Xanax en voyant ce que devient Poudlard.

- Dumbledore n'est pas désespéré à ce point, il doit juste penser que notre contact aux élèves est plus prononcé que celui des professeurs. Nous pouvons être amis avec eux, les professeurs n'ont pas vraiment ce droit, sans quoi l'objectivité dont ils doivent faire preuve durant les cours s'en ressentira, et le niveau de Poudlard avec.

Drago s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle.

- Je ne viens pas ici pour être le grand frère de la famille Poudlard, moi, j'ai l'air de m'appeler Pascal ? Non.

- Tu connais cette émission pour moldus, Malefoy ? Voilà une information pour laquelle Skeeter vendrait son âme.

Il repoussa sa boutade d'un geste de la main et reprit :

- Franchement, Granger, tu viens dans cette école pour quoi, toi ? Devenir organisatrice d'événementiels ? C'est stupide. Depuis quand notre rôle est-il de faire tenir cette école ?! Que feront-ils lorsque nous ne serons plus là ? Quelle bande de nazes…

La jeune étudiante le détailla quelques minutes, la mine pensive, avant de pointer quelque chose de très gênant pour le Sang Pur :

- Mais, en fait, tu t'inquiètes pour l'avenir de Poudlard ! C'est ça, Malefoy ? Tu vois l'école où tu as grandi sur le point de s'effondrer et tu t'affoles !

- Pourquoi je serais attaché à ce château minable ? s'énerva-t-il. Il n'y a rien qui me retient ici.

- Vraiment ? Mais enfin, tu n'as donc aucun souvenir de Poudlard ? Le Choixpeau, les amis que l'on se fait ici, apprendre à maîtriser la magie… Râler sur les mêmes professeurs – comme Trelawney, par exemple – avec ses amis, faire des batailles de boules de neige à Noël, se réunir dans la Grande Salle et s'aider ensemble pour réussir ! Aller à Préaulard, parler tard le soir avec tes colocataires de dortoir ou encore profiter du parc en fin d'année, lorsque les examens sont finis ! Tu as sans doute des souvenirs, ici, avec des amis. Ne me fais pas croire le contraire.

Drago se releva et planta son regard dans les pupilles noisette de la Gryfffondor :

- Je vais peut-être te décevoir, Granger - et ça m'est absolument égal, si tu veux le savoir -, mais comme je le disais, rien ne me retient ici. Ni souvenirs mielleux ni amis collants. Laisse tomber et retourne dans ton monde de bisounours. Il n'y a rien..

Il disparut derrière la porte, laissant Hermione hébétée, et surtout, désemparée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.


	5. Bande de jalousines !

Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Les relations commencent à se dessiner, la soirée se prépare... mais dites-moi, ce sont des Fées fructueuses que vous avez autour de la tête ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Bande de jalousines !<strong>

Hedwige se laissait glisser sur les coussins d'air chaud, virevoltant dans le ciel à la recherche de son maître, celui que l'on appelait le Survivant, mais qu'elle préférait nommer Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Je suis chargée d'une lettre pour toi ! Harry Potter ! Entre mes serres se cache une enveloppe de papier rosé, parfumé à la cerise délicate et aux effluves de gâteaux à peine sortis du four ! Harry Potter !

Mais à travers la vitre, son maître restait de glace, avachi sur la table, un air profondément ennuyé. La chouette avait déjà pu remarquer à quel point son professeur d'histoire de la magie semblait l'assommer, mais ne se doutait en rien de l'appréhension que le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, procurait au jeune homme. Pour la messagère, les cours de Poudlard n'étaient que discussions agitées avec la jeune fille brune et l'amateur de volaille, heures de cours harassantes et repas sans fin.

En songeant aux heures de table de l'établissement, la chouette se dit que, finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû faire une petite promenade avant d'amener son courrier à l'heure prévue, c'est-à-dire, lors du déjeuner de son propriétaire. Elle haussa les ailes. Tant pis, pas de bonnes graines de la part de la furie.

•••••••••••••••

Luna se dirigeait avec bonne humeur vers le cours de sortilèges lorsqu'elle entendit des échos de voix depuis le coin du couloir suivant, sur la gauche.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Dean ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Mais, Ginny, regarde-toi, tu es en larmes…

La cadette Weasley le poussa brusquement à terre avant de rugir :

- C'est toi qui devrais pleurer, maintenant, va promener la chiffe molle que tu es ailleurs, je te largue !

La petite troupe qui s'était entassée autour du couple la regarda, médusée. Ginny et Dean, c'était fini ?! Fuyez, l'apocalypse approche ! Comment le couple le plus amouraché, le plus collant de tout Poudlard pouvait-il se séparer ? Luna se cacha dans un coin, attendant que la tempête passe : il serait idiot de demander à la jeune fille rousse de dégager le passage maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était transformé en magyar à pointes.

Dean Thomas était bouche bée. Ses lèvres étaient depuis trop longtemps grandes ouvertes et un fin filet de salive menaçait de déborder sur son menton. Mais il s'en contrefichait, sa petite-amie, depuis bientôt deux ans, venait de le laisser tomber, et le réaliser lui prendrait sans doute bien plus que deux ou trois coulées de bave façon mioche de trois ans. Des larmes lui brûlaient sensiblement les globes oculaires, et il dût se rendre : le maximum de sa jauge d'émotion et de sécrétion lacrymale était atteint, le tsunami déboula sur la grand place du visage du Gryffondor.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Susan Bones pour arriver. Susan Bones, élève timide et discrète de Pouffsouffle, qui sur le coup de sa bonne humeur du matin, n'hésita pas à coller une droite à Ginny Weasley.

- Non mais !... s'écria la Gryffondor, rouge de rage. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

- Ce qui me prend ? répéta doucement Susan, d'une voix mielleuse que l'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il me prend que tu as fait pleurer Dean, et que je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Et alors commença une bataille de filles monumentale. L'une arrachait des cheveux à son adversaire tandis que l'autre l'assommait de coups plus ou moins mal envoyés. Ils surgirent tous deux face aux bagarreuses : Harry et Luna, l'une sortant de sa cachette, l'autre ayant enjambé des mètres pour retrouver l'origine du « battez-vous » gonflant dans les couloirs.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi, votre problème ?! s'égosilla Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de séparer les deux jeunes filles. Depuis quand Poudlard s'est-il transformé en arène ?

Susan Bones se releva en époussetant sa robe et jeta un regard peu amène à Ginny, qui riait d'une voix fausse en se tortillant sur elle-même. Un énorme reniflement se fit entendre, et Harry se retourna pour découvrir une forme pleurnichante ayant, en y regardant de très loin avec les yeux plissés, correspondait plus ou moins à l'image d'un Dean Thomas dévasté.

- C'est la maternelle, ici, ou quoi ? Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! s'énerva encore plus le Survivant.

- Eh bien, hihihi… C'est amusant, Harry, l'histoire est très simple et Dean n'avait pas à pleurer, mais…, commença Ginny, très vite interrompue par Luna, qui, ayant consulté sa montre, avait vu que tous allaient finir par être très en retard.

- Ginny était en train de pleurer, Dean a voulu la consoler et elle l'a largué. Ensuite, il s'est mis à pleurer, Susan est arrivée, et, ayant vu que Ginny avait fait pleurer Dean, elle lui a donné un coup de poing. Tu es arrivé au moment où la bataille s'engageait.

La jeune fille ramassa ses livres et conclut avant de s'éloigner :

- Ginny, Susan, nous allons être obligés, et ce, même si votre vie personnelle ne nous concerne pas, d'en référer aux préfets en chef de vos maisons. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée, et surtout, faites attention aux Nargoles !

Mais elle se retourna pour ajouter :

- Je vous conseillerai de régler à l'avenir vos différends avec des mots, et non des coups. Il y a peut-être l'incidence de la pleine lune approchant sur votre humeur, mais ce conseil prévaut pour tout conflit, astre lunaire en faute ou pas.

Et elle repartir vers son cours de sortilège, sautillante, ne remarquant pas Harry qui essayait de la rattraper :

- Luna !

Elle se retourna vers lui, gambadant à reculons :

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je ne te savais pas si consciencieuse dans ton travail de préfète, tu as « assuré » ! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.

Elle s'arrêta pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle saccadé par la course.

- Dumbledore nous a donné des responsabilités, il est de notre devoir d'y répondre, sourit-elle simplement. De plus, si cela peut permettre aux élèves de se sentir mieux, c'est bénéfique à tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ? La bonne entente repousse les créatures malfaisantes et appellent les Fées Fructueuses.

- Les Fées Fructueuses ?

- C'est une race de fées méconnues. Elles sont attirées par le soleil, la floraison des plantes et le bonheur humain. Lorsqu'elles emplissent un lieu, elles permettent aux relations de se créer de manière solide et facile. Si tu vois un endroit où les gens sont heureux, solidaires et où l'amour naît, tu peux être sûr de la présence de ces fées !

Et elle repartit, ignorant tout de la réponse du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, les joues rosées et le souffle court :

- Là où l'amour naît, hein ?

•••••••••••••••

- Il est quinze heures vingt. Quelqu'un a songé à préparer les valises de Pansy ? Trelawney doit déjà être aplatie sur le sol en bas de la tour de divination.

Elles venaient de passer l'heure précédente à décider de la décoration qui prendrait place dans la Grande Salle lors de la soirée de rencontre qui aurait lieu le vendredi suivant. Hermione avait songé à un mélange des couleurs des quatre maisons, mais Luna avait contrecarré son idée en rappelant que le but de la soirée serait que les élèves se mélangent sans distinction de maison – ce qui excluait les couleurs et représentations trop flagrantes de celles-ci. Lucy avait alors proposé d'utiliser des tons pastels afin d'apaiser les tensions existantes, car les couleurs pures risqueraient d'être trop « agressives ». Il avait alors été conclu que l'on utiliserait des couleurs claires, autre que le rouge, le vert, le bleu et le jaune. Un lilas léger aurait la part belle dans la décoration, ajusté par quelques notes de cuivre et de rose très pâle, presque blanc. On suspendrait des lanternes à la lumière douce et dorée, et des pans de tissu violet clair seraient accrochés au lustre en une élégante esquisse de chapiteau aérien.

Pansy surgit une minute après l'heure dite, échevelée, à bout de souffle mais bien présente :

- Excusez-moi, j'ai dû raccompagner un petit à l'infirmerie, sa potion de détachage était trop concentrée et il s'est retrouvé avec les vêtements à moitié parti en fumée et une belle plaie ! Rogue devrait davantage surveiller les plus jeunes, ils sont de moins en moins doués niveau instinct de survie !

Elle s'installa et déballa ses affaires avec soin : catalogue de vêtements, livres sur la mode et de nombreuses trousses de maquillage.

- Très bien, alors, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions peut-être oublier le style vestimentaire trop réglementé et permettre aux filles de découvrir ce qui leur va vraiment, en matière de vêtements et de maquillage. En général, continua la Serpentard, lorsqu'une fille n'a pas confiance en elle, c'est qu'elle ne sait absolument pas comment se mettre en valeur et compile les fautes de goût et les maquillages trop prononcés. Donc, expliqua-t-elle en feuilletant un manuel de mode selon la morphologie, il serait idéal, si on souhaite avoir le moins de réfractaires et le plus de participantes volontaires pour la soirée, de les aider à avoir une meilleure estime d'elles et de leur apprendre ce qui leur va et ce qui ne leur va pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione resta scotchée. Luna regardait ses coéquipières d'un air paisible, approuvant d'un doux hochement de tête Pansy, tandis que Lucy admirait, émerveillée, la collection de livres et de produits de maquillage que la préfète des Serpentard venait d'étaler sur la table.

- C'est un excellent raisonnement, admit Hermione. Cependant, aurons-nous la possibilité de faire passer un examen morphologique aux quelques deux-cent dix filles que compte Poudlard ?

- C'est là que ma mère entre en jeu, répondit mystérieusement Pansy.

Elles la fixèrent d'un air interloqué.

- Elle dirige une ligne de mode à Edinburgh, et sous ses ordres, nous avons une trentaine de stylistes formées en morphologie, visagisme et maquillage – ma mère aime que ses employées soient polyvalentes. Pour la journée de sortie, ma mère et son équipe pourront venir nous voir la matinée afin de faire le profil morphologique, maquillage et coiffure de chaque fille de manière rapide, efficace et agréable pour les élèves. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore, les professeurs et lui ont décidé qu'ils nous accordaient le lundi 11 de congé pour préparer les filles à la soirée. Nous avons donc parfaitement le temps de faire toutes les étapes pour rendre chaque élève resplendissante ! rayonna-t-elle.

Luna leva la main :

- J'approuve ton projet.

Pansy lui sourit et reprit :

- Si cela vous convient à toutes, je pourrais vous expliquer ce à quoi j'ai songé concernant le déroulement et le programme de la journée.

Hermione acquiesça, le nez dans ses notes, un léger sourire pointant le bout de son nez. Quelle efficacité ! Lucy, les yeux brillants d'impatience, supplia Parkinson de poursuivre.

- Étant donné que les filles vont sûrement vouloir que les garçons s'intéressent à elles, commença-t-elle en feuilletant les pages d'un magazine féminin, j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile de leur donner un petit cours concernant ce qui se fait ou non pour attirer leur attention. Après tout, Poudlard doit garder une certaine tenue, et d'après ce dont j'ai eu vent ce matin, ce ne sont pas miss Weasley et Bones qui représenteront l'honneur de l'école parfaitement.

Luna releva la tête :

- Ginny semblait visiblement frustrée, mais de là à savoir par quoi… Susan a beaucoup changé, cet été, elle s'est affirmée.

- Comment peux-tu conclure cela ? interrogea Lucy, qui était une amie de Susan.

- Cela fait des mois qu'elle aime Dean, il n'y avait qu'à voir les Fées Fructueuses et les Jalousines qui dansaient autour de sa tête, appuya Lovegood.

- Les Jalousines ? demanda Pansy.

- Des créatures de vice qui te taraudent la tête lorsque tu es emplie de jalousie. Elles ont tendance à aviver ce sentiment sensiblement, ce qui peut donner lieu à des scènes comme celle du couloir, si on gagne trop en assurance.

Pansy semblait très intéressée, mais les trois autres la poussaient vivement à reprendre ses explications.

- Donc, un cours de bienséance amoureuse… Un rendez-vous chez un coiffeur visagiste, l'année recommence, et j'ai remarqué que beaucoup avaient envie de changement. Quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle coupe, dans ce cas ? Ensuite, une virée shopping pour trouver la tenue parfaite, quelques essais chez la maquilleuse et la journée se clôture sur un soin du corps, du visage et des cheveux au spa qui vient d'ouvrir à Chanh'obacon, la ville voisine.

- Quel programme de rêve… se hasarda à rêver Lucy. Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute !

Elle rougit, échangeant un regard d'excuse à ses collègues, avant de se rendre compte qu'elles lui souriaient avec gentillesse.

- On dirait que ton programme risque d'avoir du succès, Pansy ! rit Luna.

- Cependant, il faudra s'assurer auprès du directeur qu'une excursion au-delà de Préaulard ne causera aucun problème, termina Hermione. Projet accepté.

•••••••••••••••

Le jeune Pouffsouffle n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis la veille, et celle-ci tambourinait à l'intérieur de son crâne : pourquoi les filles auraient-elles droit à une sortie, et pas les garçons ? Cette discrimination l'avait chagriné dès son réveil, à sept heures, et ne lui laissait plus aucun répit, toute nuit qu'il était.

Il soupira, mais une idée lui vint soudainement. Chandler accourut vers son dortoir, le regard empli d'étincelles.

•••••••••••••••

Drago se trouvait dans le salon des appartements qu'il partageait avec sa pire ennemie lorsqu'un crachotement odieux parvint à ses oreilles. Il en chercha l'origine, houspillant le vieux château, lorsqu'il se tourna brusquement vers l'âtre dans lequel un feu aurait normalement dû ronronner.

À la place, il vit la bouille ronde et enfantine du préfet des Pouffsouffle, Chandler, lui faire un gros sourire de benêt.

- Alors, Malefoy, comment ça va ? Dis, je me demandais…

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase, car déjà le Serpentard s'acharnait à écraser les braises de son pied, tout en hurlant de rage parce que son sort ignifugé ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il sentait la chair de ses orteils le brûler inexorablement.

- Hey, Norbert le dragon, arrête de m'écraser les joues, ça fait mal !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

- Norbert le dragon, tu sais, comme celui d'Hagrid, vu que tu t'appelles Drago… Héhéhé.

Drago s'enflamma – ce qui était un comble étant donné la situation :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos dragons, entre toi, Parkinson et son Dragonouchet, et Dreamworks avec ses films dont le héros a une tête à la Londubat ?!

Le jeune Pouffsouffle réprima un rire.

- Alors, accouche, la tête de Cupidon, tu veux quoi ?

Celui-ci détourna la tête, la mine attristée, ayant l'impression que ce minable petit jeu d'acteur pourrait pousser son interlocuteur à approuver son idée et à le soutenir.

- Eh bien, tu sais, les filles organisent une sortie toutes ensembles, et…

- Et quoi ? Tu veux te travestir parce que tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir porter des petites fleurs à pois roses dans tes cheveux, Davon ?

Ce dernier s'offusqua, brisant l'illusion.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je me disais simplement que c'était injuste que les filles y aient droit et pas nous.

- Personne ne t'a interdit la soirée bière et porno, le puceau.

Chandler rougit – en même temps, il était dans un feu, et Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel :

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Bref, continue.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une journée entre garçons ? Ça serait chouette, on pourrait aller voir un film au cinémagique, boire quelques Bièraubeurre, apprendre à se connaître, partager nos informations sur les filles…

Drago resta quelques secondes silencieux, avant de répondre sèchement :

- Va poser la question aux autres, moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Et il écrasa le reste des braises, éteignant à la fois le feu et l'espoir du Pouffsouffle.


End file.
